Fried Rice
by CloudSomnia
Summary: suatu siang, Hangeng ingin membuatkan Heechulnya tercinta sepiring nasi goreng Beijing spesial! Starring Hanchul, Yewook, Haehyuk, Kangteuk! Review please :3


**Fried Rice.**

$%^^%$

Starring: Hanchul, Yewook, Haehyuk, Kangteuk.

Warn: ceritanya yaoi, dan saya ngga menggunakan bahasa baku dalam cerita ini^^

A/N: ini adalah FF yaoi pertamanya si Youngjin. Daripada sayang ya kupublish aja. Ini dibuat kalo ngga salah pas tahun 2009 kemaren, pas kelas 8. Hahaha. Pas itu kita baru tau couple Suju tuh, Hanchul, Kangteuk, Eunhae (or sekarang Youngjin pendukung berat Haehyuk) sama Yewook. Makanya ngga ada Kyumin ato Sibum disini, apalagi Zhoury (kan pas itu belum kenal Zhoumi sama Henry).

p.s.: yg italic itu berarti someone`s mind, oke? Ini FF paling pertama banget dari si Youngjin, dari maklum kalo ngga bagus ^^ dan sengaja ngga aku edit karena pengin menjaga ke'originalitas'nya#plak! ya, tapi karena ada yg review bilangnya ceritanya membingungkan, jadi aku edit dikit-dikit ^^

-story—

Siang itu, Heechul lagi nyante sambil ngelus-ngelus Heebum yang lagi tidur siang. Lalu tiba-tiba dia ngeliat Hangeng yang baru selese latian balet. So pasti Han keringetan dan bau. Tapi walo gitu entah kenapa dimata picaknya Heechul, Hangeng saannggatttt meeemmm... pesonaa...

-Heechul`s mind-

_Ya tuhan _(he? Heechul udah beragama?)_... Hangeng... kamu tampan sekali kalo keringetan gitu... _

Tanpa sadar Heechul ngiler. Hangeng yang ngeliat itu melongo.

-Hangeng`s mind-

_Chul? Lo ngilerin apaan? Ah, pasti dia kangen nasi goreng Beijing gue nih! Tinggu Ichul sayang, Han akan bikinin nasgornya!_

Hangeng ngilang secepat kilat.

-Heechul`s mind-

_Hangeng? Kok pergi secepat itu sih? Lo ngga seneng gue pelototin? _(semua orang ngga seneng kali Chul!)_ eh, kok kayak ada yang netes dari mulut gue?_

-di dapur—

Hangeng pun ngobrak isi kulkas sampe bersih. Dia pun mulai memotong=motong bawang dan lain-lain, memanaskan minyak, mengambil nasi sambil bersenandung gaje.

"Kemarin Ichul datang... Ichulku dari hutan (lagu anak-anak)... dibawakannya segelas cinta... namun aku inginnya bulan (ngedangdut)... sarang...! (nyasar ke lagunya Zhang Liyin)."

Hangeng ditampol panci sama Liyin jiejie...

Sambil Hangeng nungguin minyak panas, Ryeowook muncul berbarengan Yesung.

"Yank, bikinin aku cemilan dong..." kata Yesung sambil ngerangkul-rangkul Ryeowook. Han melongo.

"Iya, iya...! bentar, hyung minggir dulu dong!" kata Ryeowook sambil melepas rangkulan Yesung. Mulanya Yesung cemberut, tapi tak lama kemudian dia senyam-senyum lagi.

"Oke! Aku tungguin di ruang tengah ya!" kata Yesung sambil memcubit hidung Wookie. Han ngeliat itu dengan iri. Dia juga mau gitu sama Heechul. Tapi apa daya Heechul lebih suka ngelakuin itu bareng Heebum. Tiba-tiba Hangeng merasa pengin ngecincang Heebum.

-ruang tengah—

"Meauwwww!" Heebum menjerit, membuat Heechul loncat dari sofa.

-back to dapur—

Yesung sama Ryewook masih aja mesra-mesraan. Hangeng sampe ngga konsen masaknya.

"Ah, udah ah, hyung! Kapan masaknya nih?" kata Ryeowook sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya, iya...!" kata Yesung. Hangeng terus ngeliatin dia sampe tiba-tiba...

-chup!-

"WHOAAAA?" hati Hangeng berteriak karena melihat adegan kisseu tersebut.

Ryeowook Cuma tersipu malu. Mata Hangeng mau lompat keluar. Yesung pun hilang dari pandangan. Lalu Wookie ngerasa ada yang mandangin dia.

"Kenapa Hangeng hyung?" tanyanya polos. Han langsung geleng-geleng kuat-kuat sampe kutu-kutu dirambutnya pada terjun bebas.

"Hyung lagi buat apa?" tanyanya santai, seolah ngga tau kalo Han gege lagi shock berat.

"Na, nasi, gor, gor... gre, goreng," sampe ngomongnya Gege gagap gitu. Tiba-tiba datang yang lebih dahsyat lagi.

"Hae cayank, mo ma`em ngga?" Geh, genit banget suaranya. Ini si monyet.

"Mau dong yank, udah jam berapa ini coba?" kata Donghae. Ini jam makan siang. "Kita makan es krim yuk! Mau ngga?" kata Donghae.

"Apa kata Hae deehhh..." kata Eunhyuk semangat. Doi kan kebetulan juga pengin makan es krim. Maka dengan seenaknya dua orang itu ngambil es krim di kulkas.

"Uh, dingin ya," kata Eunhyuk ( ya iyalah! Dodol lo Nyuk!).

"Tenang aja, aku akan hangatkan kok," kata Donghae sok (coret) romantis.

"Kya! Hae yang terbaik!" Eunhyuk langsung meluk Donghae.

"Duh! Kalo mau meluk jangan disini dong, yank! Malu tuh ada hyung kita!" protes Donghae.

Hangeng sukses membuat nasi gorengnya gosong gara-gara ngeliatin tu dua makhluk sarap. Sementara Ryeowook memasang muka ngga rela. Han ngga tau maksudnya apa. mungkin Ryeowook ngga rela ada yang lebih mesra daripada dia sama Yesung.

Lalu Donghae mulai menyuapi Eunhyuk.

"Ayo buka terowongannya, tit tut tit tut..." kata Donghae sambil memutar-mutar kesana kemari sendok es krim. Eunhyuk pun membuka mulutnya.

-hap!-

"Enak!" kata Eunhyuk sok (coret) imut.

-Hangeng`s mind-

_Eh, gila-gila banget sih ni orang-orang... tapi kayaknya Haehyuk ngga terlalu mengerikan dibanding Yewook... syukur deh..._

Lalu Hangeng mencoba melupakan kejadian Yewook couple dan mulai masak lagi. Ryeowook pun ikut-ikutan masak sambil merecoki Hangeng dengan: "hyung lagi bikin apa?", "nasi goreng beijing?", "buat siapa?", "bikinkan juga dong", "bumbunya apa sih?", "bawangnya kok sedikit?", "garamnya sebanyak apa?", "hyung, kecapnya mana?", dan lain-lain. Sampe Han ngga konsen lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba Hangeng ngeliat ke Haehyuk.

"Hyuk..." (BGM: Love Really Hurts (?)- Yesung)

"Ya, Hae?" Eunhyuk sok malu-malu kuciank.

"Sebenernya... aku... selama ini..." Donghae malu-malu gajah.

"Apa? ngomong aja." Dalam hatinya Eunhyuk: _dagdigdugdagdigdug..._

Han juga lagi _dagdigdugdueerrr..._

Gimana ngga deg-dega-an? Liat aja tuh (gue ngga liat!), mereka berdua saling berpegangan tangan, eh, Donghae yang megang. Dongahe mandang Eunhyuk lekat-lekat sampe bola matanya kayak mau loncat keluar. Dan, lalu Donghae memindahkan tangannya ke leher Eunhyuk.

Donghae mendekatkan kepalanya ke Eunhyuk dan... HANGENG NGGA MAU LIAT LAGI!

Hangeng segera mengalihkan pandanganna ke Ryeowook yang lagi bikin ramen sambil nyanyi-nyanyi 'balonku ada lima' dan mencoba konsen ke nasgor-chan. Dia ingin segera menyajikan nasgor itu ke Heechul dan pergi dari dapur laknat itu. Tangan gege sampe gemetaran. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara desahan. Yaaahhh... amburadul deh konsentrasinya Han gege.

"Aku suka banget sama kamu, Hyuk... kamu mau kan mencintaiku selamanya?" kata Donghae sambil bernafas di leher Eunhyuk.

"Uhhhmmm..." desah si monyet.

Kakinya gege gretek-gretek. Herannya Ryeowook nyante-nyante aja.

-Hangeng`s mind-

_Duh, ngga lama gue labrak juga tuh Haehyuk! Gila apa, ngga tau disini ada orang apa? mana si Ryeowook diem-diem gitu aja lagi! Sebenernya apa yang terjadi di dorm ini sih?_

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Jangan diambil!" suara cempreng Ryeowook memekakkan seisi dapur.

"Loh kenapa emang?" ternyata ada Kangin. Leeteuk juga sedang berdiri dibelakang Kangin.

"Itu es krim terakhirku! Itu buat aku makan sama Yesung hyung tau!" Ryeowook meronta-ronta.

"Ah, minta satu aja kok! Gue kan ngga pernah minta apa-apa lagi sama lo!" protes Kangin.

"Tapi, itu kan buat Yesung hyung... hiks..." Ryeowook terisak. Hangeng jadi nonton setelah nasi gorengnya kelar. Donghae yang tadinya udah siap nyerang Eunhyuk jadi ngejumpalik gara-gara tereakannya Ryeowook.

"Hah, ikhlaskan ajalah Wookie. Nanti aku ganti deh," Leeteuk ikut-ikutan. Ryeowook geleng-geleng.

"Ngga mau! Tadi yang satu udah diambil Donghae hyung sama Eunhyuk hyung! Ngga ada lagi!" tereak Ryeowook.

"Ah, terserah lo mo ngomong apa, pokoknya ini gue ambil..." kata Kangin cuek.

"Eh, emang ngga papa?" tany Leeteuk sedikit khawatir.

"Kenapa? Bukannya tadi kamu mau es krim? Karena kamu kan, jadinya kuambil paksa aja ni es krim..." kata Kangin sambil bergaya gombal.

"Ah, Kangin, kamu so swea... eh, so sweet banget sih," kata Leeteuk sok imut.

"Uuuhh..." terdengar geraman Ryeowook. "YESUNG HYUUUUUNNNGGG!" tereak Ryeowook dengan kekuatan jet sampe ngebuat anak-anak yang lain ngejumpalik kaget. Tiba-tiba Yesung datang bagaikan jin pribadi Ryeowook.

"Wookie? Kenapa kamu?" kata Yesung kayak pahlawan. Ryeowook langsung menghambur ke Yesung.

"Hiks, Kangin hyung ngambil es krimku~~" kata Ryeowook lebay. Yesung langsung memberikan tatapan buas ke Kangin. Yang dipelototin cuek bebek aja.

"Heh! Kangin! Lo mo cari gara-gara yak?" bentak Yesung. Sebenarnya sih, Yesung males banget bentrok sama Kangin. Tapi demi Wookienya tersayang, dia rela bentrok sama Kangin.

"Ngga tuh! Gue kan cari es krim!" balas Kangin.

"Lo kan bisa beli diluar! Itu punya Ryeowook!" tereak Yesung.

"Tapi kan gue ngga bisa! Lo mau ngeliat gue dikejar-kejar sama fans fanatik yang sarap?" Kangin balas teriak. Leeteuk pun bingung. Hangeng geleng-geleng kepala. Haehyuk cemberut.

"Lo kan bisa nyamar!" Yesung nyolot.

"Kalo gue ngga mau?" Kangin nantang.

"Blablabla...!"

"Blablabla...!" Kedua orang itu pun beradu mulut. Ryeowook jadi takut. Lalu tanpa sengaja Ryeowook dan Leeteuk bertabrakan sampe dua-duanya jatoh.

"Aduh, sakit..." rintih Leeteuk. Kangin langsung berenti nyerocos.

"Hiks, kakiku sakit... hiks..." Ryeowook terisak-isak. Yesung langsung ngerem ceramahnya.

"Wookie, kamu ngga papa?" Yesung langsung berlutut dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Leeteuk! Yang mana yang sakit?" Kangin langsung meraih wajah Leeteuk.

"Dasar aneh..." gumam Hangeng.

Yesung dan Kangin pun mulai bertengkar lagi. Sementara Haehyuk stress.

"Aaah, yank, kita pindah ke tempat lain yuk!" ajak Donghae.

"Uhm, ya udah. Eh, es krimnya belum abis..." kata Eunhyuk sambil memandangi es krim yang terbengkalai gara-gara mereka sibuk sendiri.

"Eh, itu es krimku! Kalo kalian udah ngga makan, sini balikin ke aku!" kata Ryeowook saat melihat es krimnya.

"Siapa bilang aku ngga mau? Aku masih mau kok!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Ta, tapi kan... i, itu es krimku~" Ryeowook mulai lagi.

"Loh, kan salah lo ngga bilang-bilang kalo ini es krim lo, jadi ya kita ambil dong, dasar pelit," kata Donghae ngga mikir-mikir.

"Hiks..." Ryeowook terisak lebay lagi. Yesung langsung mendamprat Donghae.

"Heh! Bilang apa lo tadi?" dampat Yesung.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Donghae o`on. Yesung langsung ngejulekin kepalanya Donghae ke meja. Donghae mengaduh minta ampun. Eunhyuk teriak-teriak panik. Ryeowook nangis. Kangin dikacangin.

"Oi, Yesung! Kok gue dikacangin? Gue belum selese ngomong!" tereak Kangin tapi tiba-tiba dia ditahan Leeteuk. Matanya Hangeng langsung bereaksi.

-Hangeng`s mind-

_Hah? The next generation of Yewook dan Haehyuk?_

"Sudahlah Kangin, kita kesini kan buat cari es krim, bukan cari ribut..." kata Leeteuk sok (coret) bijak.

"Leeteuk, kamu memang baik hati..." Kangin langsung tersihir oleh Leeteuk. Leeteuk cengengesan gaje. Kangin ngeliatin Leeteuk lekat-lekat.

-Hangeng`s mind-

_Udahlah, ngga usah ngasih gue kejutan! Gue udah tau setelah itu ada kejadian apaan!_

"Leeteuk, tutup matamu..." suruh Kangin. Tangannya membelai lembut wajah Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum, lalu dia menutup matanya dan...

-buaaghh!-

"Woi! Apa-apaan nih?" Kangin langsung berbalik karena kepalanya ketimpuk sesuatu. Leeteuk pun dia abaikan.

"Sori hyung! Salah timpuk!" kata Eunhyuk cengengesan. Maunya sih nimpuk Yesung biar Donghae ngga di KDRT lagi, eh, sekalinya nyasar ke Kangin.

"Ngga usah alasan macam-macam!" Kangin mendatangi Eunhyuk lalu balas nimpuk kepalanya Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun menangis.

"Aduh, Eunhyuk hyung nangis!" teriak Ryeowook. Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala. Hangeng nutup kuping.

"Monyetku!" Donghae langsung mendatangi Eunhyuk. Yesung yang masih nyerocos tiba-tiba diem melihat korbannya sudah tidak ada ditempat.

"Donghae! Gue belum selese!" teriaknya bagai dinosaurus.

"Hyung ngapain sih buat Eunhyuk nangis!" teriak Donghae marah.

"Dia duluan yang mulai tau!" tereka Kangin.

"Huaaa...!" Eunhyuk terus menangis.

"Eunhyuk, udah dong! Berisik nih!" Leeteuk stress.

"Berisik~~!" Ryeowook nutup kupingnya sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya keadaan dapur dorm Suju pun berisik bagai medan perang. Hangeng berusaha nyante sambil ngelus-ngelus dada.

-Hangeng`s mind-

_Huuuffttt... berisik banget sih! Lama-lama disini bisa budeg gue... mana anak-anaknya pada stress lagi. Gile deh, anak-anak Suju sekarang. Huummm... hiasannya udah bagus nih! Tinggal dibawa ke Ichul!_

Han pun tersenyum gaje melihat nasgornya yang sudah dia dandani.

-gubrak! Gubrak!-

-Hangeng`s mind-

_Isshh... anak-anak ini pada kesurupan ya? liat aja, kalo sampe nasgor gue tumpah gue gigit lo semua!_

Akhirnya Han selese dengan nasgornya, Han bermaksud keluar dapur dan pergi ke ruang tengah menemui Heechul tapi...

"Woi! Kalian ngapain numplek dipintu sono?" tereak Hangeng stress. Namun alih-alih dijawab, Han gege malah ketimpuk sendok nasi. Han pun hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Yah, gimana nih? Kalo dingin kan ngga enak..." kata Hangeng dalam hati. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak-anak itu mengaduh dan sebuah tangan merampas nasi gorengnya.

"Wah, nasi goreng siapa nih?" kata Heechul seenaknya. "Masih panas lagi," katanya lagi. Han melongo.

"Buat siapa? Siwon ya?" tanya Heechul lagi. Han gege masih dalam proses sadar. Setelah kepalanya ketimpuk sendok nyasar barulah dia sadar. Heechul ngelian gege dengan bingung.

"Eh, eh... itu... itu buat lo tau!" kata Hangeng sok cuek. Padahal dia deg-degan.

"Bener nih? Tumben..." kata Heechul dengan senyum yang patut dicurigai.

"Lo ngga mau? Bagus deh kalo lo ngga mau...!" kata Hangeng sekuat tenaga.

-Hangeng`s mind-

_Pokoknya gue ngga boleh keliatan lemah di depan Heechul! Ngga boleh! Ngga boleh!_

"Mau kok! Gue kan belum makan siang!" kata Heechul. Lalu dia mengambil sendok.

"Kenapa lo ngga makan?" kata Han. Padahal dia juga belum makan siang. Perutnya Han lagi keroncongan nih.

Heechul mengacungkan sendok berisi nasi goreng itu ke mulut Hangeng.

"Ha?" Hangeng bingung.

"Gue tau lo pasti lapar, apalagi kalo mikirin soal anak-anak sedeng itu, lo pasti belum makan kan?" kata Heechul. Hangeng langsung menoleh pada anak-anak yang pada menggelepar dilantai dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Ayo, aaaa..." Heechul memutar-mutar sendok itu. Hangeng tersenyum lalu akhirnya dia memakan nasi goreng yang dia buat dengan penuh pejuangan itu, Heechul juga ikut makan. Hangeng melihat teman akrabnya itu lekat-lekat.

-Hangeng`s mind-

_Apa ini saatnya? Apa sekarang gue harus jujur ke dia? Tapi, gue pengin bilang sekarang, mumpung suasananya bagus nih..._

Hangeng pun meraih tangan Heechul. Heechul kaget. Hangeng menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Heechul, gue boleh ngomong sesuatu?" tanya Hangeng. Heechul kaget dan hanya mengangguk.

"Chul, lo tau kan selama ini tuh, kita selalu dibilang sahabat baik, soulmate, bahkan disebut simbol cinta sejati... apa lo senang dibilang gitu sama gue?" kata Hangeng romantis.

"Ung..." Heechul bingung.

"Gue pengin lo tau, Chul, kalo gue seneng banget dibilangin gitu. Dalam hati gue, gue pengen hubungan kita ngga Cuma sebatas teman..." Hangeng melepas tangannya dari tangan Heechul dan memindahkannya ke kedua pipi Heechul. Lalu Hangeng mendekati kuping Heechul.

"Gue suka sama lo..." bisik Han gege.

"Lo gimana?" kata Hangeng setelah menjauhkan kepalanya dari kuping Heechul. Heechul menggenggam tangan Hangeng. Heechul mengangguk. Hangeng pun tersenyum dan lalu mendekati bibir Heechul. Heechul menutup matanya.

-THE END—

Holaaa~~~ sepertinya ini akan jadi kebiasaanku buat posting satu ff sebelum ulangan. Besok saya UTS! Doakan ya, chingudeul.

Jadi ini ff yaoi pertamanya Youngjin. Sebenernya sih dia ngga mau ini dipublish, tapi menurutku lucu juga, jadi kupaksa deh. Ada juga ff Sujunya yang paaalllliiinngggg pertama banget (Suju jalan-jalan ke kotaku, Balikpapan! :D) tapi hilang TT_TT

Pas itu kita baru tau couple Hanchul, Yewook, Eunhae or Haehyuk sama Kangteuk, jadi Cuma segini deh. Ehehe, tau ngga, pas pertama tau Suju masa Kangin aku kira Donghae, Donghae aku kira Kangin! (menurutku cerita ini lucu banget. Donghae=Kangin?)

Eh, tapi sekarang Hangeng gege mau kawin. GIMANA NASIB PARA HANCHUL SHIPPER?

That`s it! Pai pai~~ semoga UTS lancar!

Signed,

So Youngra a.k.a Annisa Nur Aini a.k.a Clouds

Rabu, 07 Maret 2012, pukul 15.24 WITA


End file.
